


Lo que pasa en Costlemark, se queda en Costlemark.

by Davnere



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Noctis is horny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Small Penis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davnere/pseuds/Davnere
Summary: Noctis se había levantado con una revolución hormonal importante ese día y observar a Prompto en combate no estaba haciéndoselo más fácil. Su actitud salvaje, su sonrisa traviesa y esa seguridad en sí mismo, que sólo sacaba a la luz cuando tenía una pistola en la mano, le estaban poniendo muy malo.El hecho de que llevaban más de una semana en dique seco, tampoco ayudaba.En resumen, un Noctis pensando con la entrepierna, no podía tramar nada bueno...----------------------------------------------------------------------------Esto es un "aquí te pillo" en las profundidades de Costelmark.Puro NSFW Promptis. Porque si.¡Disfrutad!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Mil veces agradecida aLemonCake1328y aGranatrespor ayudarme con este fic, y ser mis betas. :)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Lo que pasa en Costlemark, se queda en Costlemark.

No era la primera vez que estaban aquí. Los ascensores secretos en las profundidades de Costlemark ya eran familiares para ellos. Sobre todo para Noctis. Todas esas horas que dedicó a los videojuegos habían entrenado su mente y le habían otorgado cierta facilidad a la hora de resolver puzzles y memorizar laberintos. Para que Ignis diga que eran una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora lo agradecía más que nunca. No sólo por darle la seguridad de que saldrían de esta, si no porque ya tenía planeado en cuál meterse para perderse unos minutos y que no le encuentren. LES encuentren…. Porque no pensaba ir solo.

Hoy se había levantado con una revolución hormonal importante y observar a su mejor amigo/amante luchar contra los demonios de esta mazmorra, manejando sus armas con tanta maestría… Su actitud salvaje, su sonrisa traviesa y esa seguridad en sí mismo, que sólo sacaba a la luz cuando tenía una pistola en la mano, le estaba poniendo muy malo. El hecho de que llevaban más de una semana en dique seco, tampoco ayudaba. En resumen, un Noctis pensando con la entrepierna, no podía tramar nada bueno.

Mientras el último de los demonios caía tras recibir un balazo en plena cabeza, Noctis se acercó a Prompto dándole una palmada en el hombro. "¡Bien hecho, tío! Hoy estás que te sales."

"Nah, no es nada." Dijo el rubio modestamente.

Noctis miró de reojo como Gladio e Ignis se recomponían tras el combate y se agachaban a recoger algún objeto y aprovechó la ocasión.

"Ven un momento, creo que he visto algo extraño aquí." Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le tomó de la mano, y le guió rápidamente hasta una de las marcas del suelo, donde estaba el ascensor.

"¿Qué es, Noct? ¿Qué has visto?"

Cuando ambos estuvieron sobre la marca, Noctis presionó el botón y el ascensor se accionó con un ruido rocoso. El estruendo llamó enseguida la atención de los dos más mayores, que exclamaron mientras corrían hacia ellos:

“¡¡Nooct!! ¡¡Prompto!!” No llegaron a tiempo. Noctis esbozó una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa mientras el ascensor descendía hasta el piso inferior, dejando los gritos de los otros dos en un eco lejano.

"¡Tío! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! No podemos separarn-" La frase quedó inconclusa cuando Noctis le agarró de la camiseta y lo acercó de golpe para darle un beso frenético. Prompto, visiblemente confuso, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero terminó devolviendo el beso con avidez. Los labios danzaron juntos en armonía, las manos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo ajeno, hasta que un estrepitoso sonido les rompió el momento. Noctis se separó de su pareja al oír el crujir de rocas que indicaba que el ascensor había vuelto a su posición inicial, y sin perder tiempo le dedicó una mirada traviesa al otro mientras convocaba una daga. Prompto observó petrificado cómo la utilizó para bloquear el mecanismo del ascensor, impidiendo que pudiera volver a bajar.

"Noctis, me estás asustando, tío. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Noctis sólo sonrió con picardía y lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarle por un pequeño pasillo hasta un recoveco. "¿¡Noct!?" Pero no contestó. Simplemente le empujó contra la pared presionando su propio cuerpo contra el del pistolero, y lo besó desesperadamente. Prompto le miró extrañado, pero bastó un empuje de las caderas del príncipe para que la presión de su poderosa erección contra la pelvis del otro le aclarara el asunto.

"Omg. ¡Noct! ¿Nos has metido aquí aposta paraaaa…? ¡Oh dioses!" Reaccionó el rubio escandalizado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

"Dime que no te da morbo." Le susurró Noctis al oído, justo antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

".......Noct, ¡nos van a pillar! Ignis y Gladio, o uno de esos demonios. ¡No tengo claro que es peor!"

Pero Noctis no escuchaba, sólo tenía una cosa en mente y tenía intención de cumplirla. Comenzó a besar y lamer lentamente el cuello de su amante, que bien sabía que era su punto débil.

"Aaah… Mmm…… Noct… ¿M-me estás escuchando?”

"Mmm… ¿Qué?" Dijo el moreno mientras volvía a frotar su entrepierna contra la del otro, que ya empezaba a endurecerse. "Ahhh….." Prompto abrió la boca para protestar, pero solo salió un gemido entrecortado.

"Vamos, Prom… Uno rapidito." Suplicó, mirándole con ojitos de cachorro. Prompto soltó un suspiro y lo observó pensativo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Finalmente, esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros en señal de permiso. Noctis sonrió triunfante y le agarró la cara con ambas manos para darle un beso húmedo y caliente, que terminó de endurecer el miembro del rubio.

"No te preocupes, va a ser sólo un momento. No sabes cómo me has puesto allá arriba." Dijo el príncipe tras romper el beso. "¿Yo? Si no he hecho nada…" murmuró el rubio, confuso.

"¿Eso crees?” Susurró Noctis, mientras se quitaba el guante de su mano izquierda, dejándolo caer al suelo. “Me pone como una moto verte luchar." Dijo mientras, con ambas manos, peleaba para desabrocharle el cinturón. "Cuando disparas de esa manera…" El cinturón se desató y comenzó con el botón y la cremallera. "La cara de malo que pones…" Con la cremallera bajada, enganchó los pantalones y la ropa interior de una vez con los pulgares y comenzó a bajarlos hasta dejarlos a la altura de las rodillas. "Te da un aire salvaje… que me pone muy cachondo." Terminó susurrandole al oído. Prompto jadeó profundamente. "Aaaahhh… ¿A-ah si? Mmm… No tenía ni idea…"

"Huh huh…" Noctis murmuró, mientras agarraba a Prompto por los hombros y lo giraba suavemente, para ponerlo de cara a la pared. Prompto se dejó guiar con gusto y Noctis lo recompenso besándole dulcemente por el hombro, mientras se ocupaba de desabrochar sus propios pantalones. Los bajó sólo un poco, lo justo para liberar su pene. "La tengo dura desde que hemos entrado en esta maldita torre." Susurró, mientras se lo demostraba al otro presionando su virilidad con fuerza contra la raja de su culo.

"¡Aaaah…!" Prompto gimió con los ojos cerrados, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. "Noctis… Uuufff… ¡Fóllame ya, por dios!"

El príncipe dejó escapar una suave risa ante la reacción, casi cómica, del pistolero. Realmente disfrutaba el efecto que era capaz de provocar en él y verle tan excitado, suplicando por él, le estaba volviendo loco.

“Mmmm… voy a follarte hasta que te tiemblen las piernas, rubito.” Le susurró Noctis al oído con lascivia. Prompto había iniciado el juego del lenguaje sucio y él quería atreverse a participar en ello.

“Hazlo…” jadeó Prompto.

El moreno invocó una botellita de lubricante del armiger, mientras regaba las pecas de sus hombros y su nuca con suaves besos. No había tiempo para preámbulos, ni los querían esta vez. Por suerte, tampoco los necesitaban. Sabía por experiencia que Prompto podía encajarlo bien, sin dolor. ¡Nunca pensó que se encontraría dando gracias por tener un pene “tamaño compacto”! Aun así, no quiso obviar el lubricante; si iba a ser corto, quería que al menos fuese bueno.

Estrujó el tubito para dejar caer un buen chorro directo en su polla y se esmeró en extenderlo bien con su mano derecha. Separó las piernas de Prompto con las suyas propias para que le diera espacio y con la misma mano, utilizó el resto de lubricante para humedecer el agujero del rubio, estimulando un poco la piel fruncida con dos de sus dedos. Probó a meter uno, jugueteando, sólo para comprobar cómo se deslizaba dentro sin apenas resistencia. Sintió como Prompto se estremecía contra él y gimoteaba suavemente ante su toque. No quiso alargarlo más. Retiró sus dedos para tomar su propia erección y guiarla hacia la entrada del otro.

Noctis gimió lánguidamente, en una mezcla entre alivio y placer, mientras presionaba un poco para pasar con facilidad el esfínter. "Mmmmhhaaaahhh…" Había deseado tanto esto… y al fin satisfacía lo que sus hormonas le habían estado exigiendo a gritos. "Joder, te tenía tantas ganas…" Murmuró entre jadeos. Con ambas manos, separó un poco los glúteos de su chico, y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. Quería mirar. Disfrutar este momento con todos sus sentidos. Todo su sistema nervioso entró en éxtasis profundo y sintió cómo su mente se deshacía mientras observaba su polla perderse lentamente en el interior de su amante, transformándolos en uno solo. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación única de la carne ardiente que abrazaba intensamente su pene mientras penetraba hasta el fondo. Soltó un suspiro entrecortado cuando llegó al tope y dejó caer su frente contra el hombro frente a él.

"AaaggghNoooct…" Un gemido con forma de su nombre le sacó de su burbuja y le hizo ser consciente de su amante, que se estremecía moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás, buscando más de él.Noctis estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo. Le agarró de las caderas con ambas manos para mantenerlo quieto y lentamente retiró su polla hasta la punta, sólo para volver a meterla con fuerza. Prompto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió fuertemente. "¡¡A-aaahh!!"

"Tttsshhhh…" El príncipe se acercó a su oído para susurrarle "No grites, que nos van a oír." Terminó su frase con un dulce beso detrás de su oreja seguido de un camino de besitos y lametones por el costado de su cuello. El rubio ronroneó un poco.

"Mmmhhh… ¡Pues no hagas eso tan de repente! Me ha pillado desprevenido"

"¿Prefieres que te avise? Muy bien. Aviso: Voy a seguir."

No le dio tiempo a contestar cuando Noctis volvió a penetrarle en una acometida que le hizo gemir ahora a boca cerrada. Y otra. Y otra más. Así, hasta que Noctis encontró el ritmo que le satisfacía. Le estimuló sobremanera escuchar cómo Prompto se esforzaba por reprimir sus gemidos, sin demasiado éxito. Sobre todo cada vez que lograba acertar de lleno contra ese bultito en su interior que sabía que le volvía loco. Así que se dedicó a presionar contra su próstata en cada embestida para provocarlo más. Quizá fuera un poco cruel, pero Prompto no estaba protestando en absoluto... al contrario, recibía gustoso cada empuje, moviendo la pelvis al ritmo de la suya, buscando más fricción.

Pronto, notó como las piernas del rubio comenzaban a temblar un poco, su respiración se aceleraba y se estremecía contra la pared buscando dónde agarrarse. Le conocía como a sí mismo, sabía lo que eso significaba. Así que movió su mano derecha, desde su cadera hacia adelante, acariciando suavemente la curva de su pelvis hasta encontrar el suave vello que precedió a su objetivo. Sin dudar, envolvió el pene de su amante con sus dedos, sintiéndolo grueso, duro, tan caliente, latiendo de excitación. Desde su ángulo no podía verlo bien, pero lo visualizaba en su mente, evocando a sus recuerdos: grande, orgullosamente erecto, todo hinchado y rosado, un hilito de pre semen cayendo desde la punta… Noctis reprimió un gemido, mordiéndose el labio, al sentir que su excitación se multiplicaba peligrosamente ante la idea de esa polla perfecta, que chorreaba sólo por él. No iba a durar mucho más, pero no acabaría hasta sentir el semen caliente de su compañero cubriendo su puño.

Prompto gimió sin vergüenza esta vez, cuando el príncipe comenzó a mover su mano sobre su polla, arriba y abajo, apretando un poco en la punta, como sabía que a él le gustaba. Aprovechando cada caricia hacia arriba para frotar el frenillo con su pulgar, y expandir un poco de pre semen para hacérselo aún más placentero. El rubio había dejado de reprimir sus gemidos y a Noctis había dejado de importarle si se les oía. Los sonidos que brotaban constantes de sus labios eran tan calientes que le estaban acercando más y más al éxtasis. Para cuando Noctis logró sincronizar el ritmo de su mano con el de sus salvajes embestidas, Prompto ya estaba balbuceando en un idioma incomprensible, lo que él adivinó que era una advertencia justo antes de correrse. Sus piernas temblaban con más intensidad hasta apenas sostener su peso y se agarró a la pared, apoyando todo su cuerpo en un intento de no caerse.

“Vamos… ¡Córrete! Aaahh… Córrete para mí.” Gimió el príncipe, sin dejar de penetrarle con toda su energía contra su puntito. Aceleró el ritmo de su mano, apretando un poco más hasta que, finalmente, todo el cuerpo del rubio se tensó…

"¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!!!"

Su orgasmo explotó con un fuerte gemido que no pudo ser evitado. El príncipe siguió frotando su polla, ahora más despacio, notando en su mano como la carne caliente pulsaba en lo que sabía que era un chorro de semen contra la pared, y otro. Otra pulsación más y sintió al fin el calor húmedo y pegajoso derramándose entre sus dedos.

“Mmmm...Prom… ¡Joder!” Gruñó con lujuria. Era lo que necesitaba.

Sus paredes internas se contrajeron a la par que cada pulsación de su eyaculación, estimulando aún más el pene de Noctis, que continuó follándolo sin parar mientras el rubio se corría, buscando su propio orgasmo. Prompto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro del príncipe, y giró su cara para buscar su mirada mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

"Aaah… aaah…. ¡Joder-Noct!" Noctis aprovechó para besarlo apasionadamente como pudo, desde su posición. Lenguas jugueteando juntas mientras ambos brazos del príncipe se envolvían alrededor de su torso y su vientre, abrazándole desde atrás, a la vez que embestía con toda su fuerza. Se permitió gemir él también, en la boca de su amante, cuando sus movimientos se volvieron desordenados, desesperados. Un fuerte gruñido salió de su garganta anunciando el principio del fin.

Un poderoso orgasmo atravesó todo su cuerpo, desde su bajo vientre hasta sus dedos, haciéndole temblar de puro placer. Se sintió débil, su vista se nubló y, buscando seguridad, se agarró más fuertemente a Prompto, quien también dejó escapar un sonoro gemido, como si la onda expansiva de su clímax le hubiera alcanzado a él también. Sintió como su esencia se disparaba en tres o cuatro chorros en el interior de su amado y así, el pico del orgasmo comenzó a disminuir poco a poco, mientras regaba el cuello del rubio con suaves besos.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Noctis seguía aferrado al rubio, temblando levemente. No encontraba la fuerza o la voluntad para separarse, hasta que oyó una suave risa preguntando: "Jaja, tío, ¿estás bien?”

“Si… Creo… O no… ¡Yo que se!" Dijo entre jadeos.

Su cabeza aún no pensaba con claridad, parecía que se resistía a volver al mundo real. Funcionó lo justo para permitirle sacar su pene ya medio flácido, soltar a Prompto y dejarse caer sentado en el suelo de piedra para luego tumbarse boca arriba. Cuando el subidón de endorfinas se fue, empezó a notar como la lesión de su espalda se resentía tras el esfuerzo. Esto iba a doler mañana… Pero no pensaba admitirlo.

Observó desde su posición como Prompto sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaleco para limpiarse como pudo y se subió los pantalones antes de agacharse para mirar a Noctis, tirado en el suelo todo estirado, aún con los pantalones bajados y la polla al aire. Rió divertido ante la escena, y se sentó a su lado.

"Noct, ¿estás vivo?" Dijo, mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro. Noctis no contestó, si no que giró dramáticamente la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras sacaba la lengua, haciéndose el muerto cómicamente. Prompto estalló en risas, cayéndose también hacia atrás.

"Estoy viendo los titulares" Rió el rubio.

_"Hallado el Príncipe Heredero de Lucis muerto_

_en el subterráneo de la mazmorra de Costelmark,_

_con los pantalones bajados._

_La autopsia revela que falleció a causa de un polvazo."_

Dijo, imitando el característico tono de presentador de noticias. Noctis no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas también, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos. "Ay dioses. Soy la vergüenza de los Lucis."

Prompto se incorporó riendo y sacó otro pañuelo de papel del bolsillo, para limpiar un poco la entrepierna de Noctis y subirle los boxers y los pantalones. "Así al menos no te verán la pija cuando encuentren tu cuerpo, tío. Dignidad ante todo."

"Ppfff, no nos engañemos, la dignidad ya se ha ido a la mierda. Verás cuando Gladio e Ignis nos vean volver. Es imposible que se hayan dado cuenta". Dijo Noctis, incorporándose un poco para sentarse en el suelo.

“¿Tú crees que lo saben?” El gesto del rubio cambió de diversión a vergüenza en un segundo.

"¿No los conoces? Si no están aquí ya hace rato, es porque saben lo que está pasando y NO nos están buscando."

"Supongo que tienes razón…"

"Claro que la tengo, y no te ofendas, pero si no lo habían deducido ellos solos, tus gemidos los habrán sacado de dudas". Dijo aguantándose la risa.

"¡¡Nooooct!!" Le dio un codazo, visiblemente sonrojado.

"Eres un escandaloso." Dijo, pellizcándole la nariz con cariño.

"Te recuerdo que esto ha sido idea tuya, Señor "me-la-pone-dura-verte-disparar". Se burló Prompto devolviéndole el codazo.

Noctis se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa, y acunó su mejilla dándole un rápido beso en los labios. "Pero no me digas que no ha estado bien." Prompto se mordió el labio, avergonzado, y giró los ojos antes de asentir sonriendo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un "¡kweh kweh!" , acompañado de un sonido de vibración lo interrumpió.

"¿Me pregunto quién será…?" ironizó Noctis, sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Prompto se acercó, curioso, para mirar también la pantalla del móvil y leyó en voz alta:

“Mensaje nuevo de Ignis:

_Si habéis terminado ya de mancillar el sagrado templo de Costlemark, sería conveniente que volvierais arriba, Su Alteza."_

………………

Ambos se miraron, justo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"Nos espera una buena charla allá arriba, colega" Dijo Noctis entre risas.

"Y un trozo de pan seco para cenar, lo sabes ¿No?" Se lamentó Prompto.

"Ha valido la pena" sonrió Noctis, levantándose del suelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando el ascensor los vuelve a llevar a la sala principal, encuentran a Gladio e Ignis de relax, sentados en el suelo, rodeados de cadentes muertos y comiendo unos Cup Noodles tranquilamente. 
> 
> Gladio se ríe a carcajadas al verlos llegar con la cara roja con un tomate.  
> Ignis les lanza una fría mirada de exasperación y se sube las gafas justo antes de decir:
> 
> Lo siento, señores, se han perdido ustedes la cena.
> 
> Esa noche, Noctis y Prompto se fueron a dormir con las tripas vacías...  
> Bueno, en realidad, Prompto no. xD
> 
> (Lo siento)


End file.
